The Mark
by Neekspandasdeeks
Summary: When Kensi refuses to go undercover and Deeks supports her, Sam figures out why. Densi one-shot.


**AN- So when you and your brother have a very little age gap and share the same social group and your house happens to become the best hook up spot in the city then a one-shot like this strolls upon you. I woke up this morning to my friend with a fresh hickey on her neck and a glow. **

**This happens after Episode 11 season 6. I haven't seen it yet but I have a lot of information about it. Those of you who have watched it, I hope you know how lucky you are.**

**Disclaimer- They belong to someone who is not me. I borrowed them for my imagination needs.**

On an overcast Monday morning Kensi and Deeks arrived at work. Kensi had her dark hair down and straight, she had blue jeans and a long black long-sleeved shirt on. Deeks tugged at the purple scarf around her neck that flew in the wind as they walked, "Smart."

Kensi laughed, "Speak for yourself." Deeks had on a dark grey hoodie and a plain black scarf was tucked into it. He laughed and took Kensi's hand. It felt good holding her hand and not having to worry about her pulling away or asking him to stop. She was his, all his. They had only been together officially for two weeks since the romantic conversation they had while ice skating which ended in the best kiss ever to be performed on the giant rock called Earth. The team didn't know about their relationship yet. No one had said anything to suggest they did at least, but the two made it obvious by the way they let down the boundaries around each other. The glow was hard to hide.

The pair stopped at the door of OSP, after checking that there was no one in sight Deeks loosened Kensi's scarf and kissed the mark on her collarbone he had left there just the night before. She tried to ignore the giggle bubbling in her chest but eventually let it out making the familiar goofy smile appear on his lips. He tightened her scarf again and pulled her by the hand into the old building.

Kensi let go of Deeks hand just before they walked into the bullpen. She wasn't afraid of being seen like that. She was more concerned for her job. She wanted to be strictly professional as always. While working she wanted no distractions. And Deeks would be distracting beyond anything. Especially now that she knew how good his distraction felt.

The day went quickly as the team continued to work on the case they had been for the last week. At around 3p.m Nell Jones ran down the stairs, "I have a lead," she stated.

The tiny Pixie explained that she found out that the suspect who had organized and was running a human trafficking system was to be at a club in downtown LA. Because of the footage they already possessed of him having his men beat a woman in her early twenties outside of a club and push her into the back of his car, Nell gave the idea that Kensi go in undercover at the club and draw him outside where the team could make their move.

Kensi felt a blush rise from her neck and to the top of her forehead, she glanced at Deeks embarrassed. She shook her head and tried to get the redness to disappear. "Why doesn't Nell do it?" Deeks suggested saving her.

"Yeah, she has been doing it here and there. She needs the experience," Kensi stated.

"She is smart and strong enough to handle it. What do you say Nell?" Deeks asked.

Nell suddenly lost her smart and confident aura in exchange for a self-conscious and unsure one. "I uh.. uh…"

"Yeah you can handle it Nell," Callen said swapping his chair for the top of his desk.

Sam laughed, "What is going on here?"

"Nell is nervous." Deeks stated.

Sam shook his head, "No, why is Kensi refusing to go undercover?"

"Because every time there is a case involving a male, the female is chosen. And that female is always me. Now we have another female perfectly capable of completing the task at hand. So why not?" Kensi argued.

Sam watched Kensi intensely for a few moments making her feel awkward. Deeks simple, 'Yeah,' in the background confirmed all his possible thoughts. He laughed uncontrollably as everyone watched him confused, all except Kensi and Deeks they both stared at him in hope that he hadn't figured out the reason for Kensi's suggestion.

But he had. The sky had finally cleared up and Hetty had the heater going, yet they were both still dressed like eskimo's. He finally stopped laughing, "Nell sweetheart, would you remind removing your friends scarf over there?"

Suddenly everyone caught on and tried to contain their laughter as Nell slowly slipped off the scarf from her friend who held her hands up in defeat. "Oh my god Kensi you kinky slut!" Nell exclaimed. She leaned back and pointed as she counted, "One hickey, two hickey, three hickey, four! What the fuck have you been doing?"

"And with who?" Callen asked.

"Oh that's not a question G!" Nell said storming over to the detective, unzipping his hoodie and pulling his scarf off revealing his light green t-shirt. After counting three she stretched his shirt and counted three more on his perfectly toned chest. "That's six," she stated backhanding Deeks in the face softly then turning to Sam and resting her hand on her hip.

Kensi and Deeks stared into each other's eyes happily, they weren't embarrassed or ashamed they were just in love. They had been caught.

**An- And that is how the OSP team found out about Deeks and Kensi. I hope you all enjoyed reading it.**


End file.
